Alice Jasper Tales in 'ALL Twilight Saga' period
by MarsUK
Summary: Alice and Jasper one shots during 'All' Twilight Saga S.M. to Thank not me - There will no doubt be some M rated in some
1. Jasper and Alice join the mayhem

Thank You to Erin for your lovely beta look through even though there is little Edward :D

I zoned back to pre Twilight coz this was niggling me I will do an M rated A/J next

APOV

"Pull over" I almost shouted

"Are they gone now?" He looked soo woried and sad.

"No, no I just don't want Edward to hear us", his dear face was soo shocked I don't think he knew that I was going to say that.

"But we're 10 miles away" his face now confused "that poor guy."

"So the plan is... and you are to show your powers only when..." he didn't look ready but then neither did I at all I was sooo excited that is why he was driving. I wasn't expecting anymore visions at least I hoped not to have any.

We got to the door Jazz had to hold me so tight, even I myself thought that if I didn't stop I may very well explode.

"Oh Hello I am Alice and this here is Jaz Jasper, and you are Carlisle, Esme and oh yes the beautiful Rosalie my vision did nothing for you," I said as I was already over the threshold. I started to walk around and almost dragging Jasper with me and all the others could do was try and keep up.

"I have had visions of joining your family for many years now but to be actually here, what a wonderful house you keep," as I started to lead upstairs. "So beautiful, Oh Jasper just look at this room it is simply perfect and oh my gosh look at this view" you wouldn't mind would you if we stayed would you I said looking back at Carlisle and Esme putting on my supper innocent and hard to deny face which worked within a second with my Jazz but I hadn't tried it on anyone other than him and shop keepers.

I followed them back downstairs where we all sat back down on the couches and then Carlisle said, "I am afraid we shall have to wait for my sons to come back from a hunt." "Oh well Edward won't mind about his room, if that is what you are thinking," I said with such spark that Jasper let me know that I had to calm down a tad.

Carlisle was still looking wide eyed at me.

"I do beg my pardon for my manners I am Jasper Whitlock," and by Carlisles face I knew that just on cue he had performed his charm on Dr Cullen and then in turn to both Esme and Rosalie all I would assume was calm happiness and reassurance. "So I take it you need to have contact to work your gift?" just as interested as he was with mine. "No sir," Jasper said with elegance and suave and as if to prove it the people in the room were greeted with excitement, gratitude of such grandeur.

At that moment Emmett and Edward arrived. I almost forget that Jasper has no clue other than my brief descriptions of all the Cullens though I knew he had a clearer view now. Though it is only now that I am reminded that neither Emmett nor Edward know who we are. "Hello I'm Alice and this here is Jasper, we have come to join your family." Please say yes please say yes (and I so hope that Jasper is saying something similar) at that Edward spurted out laughing. "Don't worry he did," Edward managed to say after his hysterics. "So how long have you known that I can read minds?" "Oh a few years now." They all looked at me like the lil freak I will be known and as. I did get this in reply _another freak join my club_ 'You poor person' I said in reply.

"A few years, you best start at the beginning," Carlisle said as the other two joined us and sat down. I had told them my beginning the fast in description yet longest of timeframes, and Jasper was rubbing my arm as I spoke him knowing that I was still insecure that I know nothing. I looked up at him as I started to say of our meeting and our story though I didn't realise that my eye never left his as I retold it, but how could I it was only this morning that it was only us two.

Thank You for reading I know it is a very small snippet sorry Please review x


	2. Play fighting

Ok I apologise for putting up the James/Maria one shot (it is in it's own place) Looks like I'm the first to pair these two.

So this is back to Alice and Jasper (although this includes all Cullen young couples).

AU (Alternative Universe) fic, though it could fit in with Eclipse timing.

*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*

APOV

The boys had just decided to have a play fight; Rose and I usually took this time to go shopping. But our new sister looked terrified. So we both decided to stay. If it were an important bet then we all would watch. This though was mainly recreational, so Esme and Carlisle continued what they were doing.

The truth was I didn't know who was going to win I had seen them all win. They were all a good match for each other. We were a little way back from them just outside the house.

"Bella they will be fine"

"All of them?" Bella said warily.

"Yes all of them, they are fighting not biting. It isn't like a human fight they won't get hurt."

We watched as they took blows and gave blows, I was right it was hard to see who was going to win. The thing was Jasper had no height advantage they were all rolling and tumbling in a ball on the ground; ducking and diving it looked like a disorganised rugby scrum.

"Rose can I still borrow that lipstick?"

"Sure keep it for all I care Em complains about staining him"

"Really I won't have that problem"

"Oh really Jasper likes it"

"No it's just… never mind I just won't wear it to bed."

"So you'll never kiss Jasper again"

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes" Rose said with a giggle

"Oh but the colour is mmm…" a little moan escapes me.

And I hear Bella attempt at a laugh. Oh it had worked getting her eyes away from Edward's. Or at least I thought I turned and she still had her eyes on Edward. I glanced sideways and gave a smile. It appeared that they were on a half time as Edward had paused to look back at Bella the boys weren't happy. Jasper took the moment to meet my smile only, he wasn't smiling he looked perplexed, and then looked away from me.

"Okay get on with it so Bella can breathe again" The truth was I didn't know what was wrong with Jasper. Was it because I didn't look worried I knew he had got hurt and I couldn't do anything about that but he was back up and fighting the next seconds.

"Go baby" I heard Rose say to my right.

"You know Bell's he will be fine. Stop worrying." There is only so much I can say. The truth was humans were a lot more breakable than I think she is capable of comprehending.

*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*A&J*

The Game had finished. They had proved nothing, they were all on top one third of the time.

"Can we go in now I'm cold" giggles escaped, only Bella could say that.

Jasper was silent, though more so than usual. It took him a lot longer for him to follow my head start inside. Rose and Em had disappeared. This left me and Edward with the equal most depressed looking/ feeling 'people' in the world. '_Good Luck'_ we said to each other.

"Come on Jasper, we'll head out, tell the others we've gone for a hunt. I attempted to drag him away. W hen he wouldn't come I decided to run off to the forest. I need him to let it out whatever it was, he really didn't need to bottle it up.

He knew where I'd be at our place in the forest. It is naturally sheltered area in the heart of the forest, with trees spreading the area.

It was moments later that he was stood beside me. I could hear but not feel him.

Why he always hid things from me so carefully. I don't know. I turned and reached around his waist, leaning my head in his mid chest. He slowly put his arms around.

After what felt like forever my patients is almost non-egistant but I waited for him to speak.

"Why, Why were you smiling. I was fighting."

"Jasper you know we are all going to be fighting, the volturi, whether we want to or not, I want to by the way." I hadn't told him that fact. We didn't really have a chance to plan with James.

He was frozen at the words I guestured for him to sit down, so we did.

"The truth is I was smiling at your restraint."

"Restraint, Alice it wasn't a hunt" I went to his arms, they were hidden, but I held them.

"I know but think back to oh I don't know 60 odd years ago, you were fighting uncontrollably" he withered trying to get out of my grasp. "I saw you there with our brothers with such control that you were knocking punches and no teeth were showing. In fact you were laughing. That was why I was smiling, I am soo proud of you."

"But I didn't win" hehehe I had to laugh.

"Why do men not realise it doesn't matter about winning, Bella wasn't happy because Edward won."

"But I didn't loose"

"No you didn't loose, but you won me over" He put his arms around me and looked down.

"Thank you, and you are right, I know I would never hurt my family, but when I'm fighting real fighting I think you have told me I really feel I won't turn on them in the heat of it."

"Of course you won't is that what you were worried about?"

He looked away.

I gently directed his face down to mine as I kissed him.


	3. AN Sorry snipit included

A/N

Just to let you know I have started the next chapter only it is dark and Jasper centric so I want to get it right.

If you are craving for Jalice – check out my new Chap. (7) Just posted up- .net/s/5068590/1/Alice_and_Jasper_Tales_New_Moon

Anyway to tempt your appetite I shall give you a snipit of what I have written so far, because I have a feeling this will test me to the limit and I want to write a whole lot for this part. Breaking Dawn – after Bella changes-

*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*

JPOV (There are bits before and after this- any recommendations welcome)

...

I knew I could count on her feelings, though these; these were as unusual she perplexed me. Like Edward had warned me that little Renesme had shown her food, her human blood and the draw it had to her, I held her I did it before I had even registered her feelings or her mood because of Renesmes safety. Though as I felt her Bella knew I had to hold her she didn't struggle in my loose restraint because she felt relaxed calm there was no desire, no craving, none of that. I really couldn't stand it, it went against everything I knew, how was I to protect her and Renesme when she didn't need protecting. How does she do it so easily, I have to say I find it easier that Bella is human at least I thought I did. But this... this is worse, I can't avoid her.

...

A/N – Again a *Huge* Thank You to you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting, means a lot Thanks x


	4. Breaking Dawn Part 1 Jasper

A/N- Hey; here is part 1 of this I have rambled on with it, but this covers how Jasper feels and takes Bellla's change. (Part 2 shall follow soon I have written part of it.) Thanks Very much

JPOV – Breaking Dawn

The way she woke up with us all surrounding her, all six of us, a threat, she took it well really well. I was hovering over her, alert ready for any attack. When she went for Edward I was ready, prepared for the new born behaviour. It felt like she was simmering though, she felt steady controlled.

*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*

When she first saw me, as in the scars covering my skin she jolted but less than Esme and Rosalie as they first had I was used to it. I guess in essence Bella had already seen the human memory blurred as it was compared to our vampire vision her eyes glazed over me still, the effect I'm sure more graphic. I knew she was defensive as she moved and I smiled to her I meant no harm, could she comprehend that. Alice distracted her and it worked. She was too controlled I can not understand her.

Then as she took in her emotions, happiness excelled, and such pleasure after the tension in the house for the past few days I welcomed this feeling I craved at how happy Bella was how happy we all are as we see her take these milestones of change as if she were merely walking the stairs, no comment or need even to feed. I didn't know how to act. Then as she comprehended the thought of months with these eyes, shock broke through I went forwards, it was just like that her mood switched. The shock should lead to the anger the way new borns loose control, their emotions taking the lead, it was harder for the priorities and more human instincts to take lead, this was when our animal instincts take over, no time for thought. Though she took a deep breath and her qualms were gone. As if she were not a new born as if she were one of us, almost as in control as Carlisle.

I was so confused, how was she doing this? It was more to myself though I heard Edward answer my thoughts.

"I don't know" Though Edward as confused as he was still felt exhilarated with the way Bella is. To me it felt like it was too easy, a slip was inevitable even though I never felt it and when it came it was passed away as if she were meditating and letting go of the anger and lack of control and passing them away swapping them. Even my philosophical learning held no answers.

"What Question did I miss?" Bella asked.

"Jasper wonders how you are doing it." Edward replied.

"Doing what"

I had to ask her, "Controlling your emotions, I have never seen a new born do that stop an emotion in its track that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help you, but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?" she said. The truth is it is far from wrong, but it wasn't right.

"No" was all I could reply.

"Disappointed?" she questioned Edward as she stood looking still in the mirror.

"Yes" Edward commented though I could feel Edward was far from disappointed. He was more frustrated, though this was only a small part his pleasure and hope took over this. Though I had to think Bella didn't know that and she was hurting I went forward, how can she think that. I went and braced for the explosion, but thankfully Edward kicked in.

*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*

*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*

As Bella was about to approach and see Renesme for the first time We all kep tin close contact, me and Em especially. I held a step ahead protecting shoulder to shoulder with Emmett then with Esme and Carlisle either side to the only one stood back was Alice I could only imagine that it was so she could see. Until Alice said "Oh give her some credit" she wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look" It seems Alice's visions are following my feelings I know I am to follow them but, I cannot forget that she is a newborn the whole idea about them is that they are unpredictable.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella's got this."

"Edward the risks~"

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper~ on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

When Edward had said, that Bella had turned back on a hunt, not just any hunt but a human. I didn't know what to think. I had known and been with thousands of new born's, and none of them had ever done anything as close, even me or Em would have had difficulty avoiding that human all alone in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't understand it.

"Wait she didn't hunt the humans?" I asked Edward dumfounded was far from what I was thinking.

"She started to" Edward replied Edward's pride of Bella eminationg beyond my belief it didn't help me though. "She was entirely focused on the hunt.

He continued explaining, if I thought before she was unusual now I was beginning to think this must be a skill she has brought forwards I was beginning to think maybe it is not as hard as I think or _make it_, refusing not _wanting _human blood but then I come back to all new borns I have known or even come across.

Edward touched his fist on my shoulder and I came out though a frown was plastered on my face. "You see what I mean" Edward had said.

Oh I saw what he meant. "It's not natural" I almost grunted.

"Edward, please?" I could feel her desperation to want to touch and hold her baby; but I couldn't move, I was there to protect Renesme as well.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before" Alice had said to me soo quietly and yet it drilled in my ears over and over, I haven't come across this she were right, was it her way of saying that it really was something new? "Trust me" she added it was only then that my eyes glided straight to hers. There was no way I would doubt her more so than Edward. But it didn't fit; until my eyes found her depth her control, her promise her reassurance. My head nodded as if it were more than the truth a certainty and I moved out of the way slightly.

*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*J+A*

Esme, Alice and Emmett had gone for a hunt I was left to protect or neadles to say watch Bella.

As I was watching Bella though she suddenly felt afraid, shocked the tension emanating from her, unusual also in new born's.

"What's the matter Bella?" did she think we blamed her for her attack, it was far from the least we expected especially when we all found out about Jacob's imprinting, although I found it hard to read the wolves emotions this was black and white, Edward had seen it clearer than me or Alice. "No one is angry with you" the mutts had another feeling though, as if she could control herself. I was focused still on Bella "or even surprised, really. Well I suppose we _are _surprised. Surprised that you were able to snap out of it so quickly. You did well. Better than anyone expects of you." She needed to know how amazed at her self control. I sent calm because until now she has been calm, too calm still but it's nice to feel a real emotion come though, the fear, though there is no need.

"I was thinking about Charlie, actually."

"Ah" I sighed, as if the realisation sunk in, that explained it.

"We really have to leave, don't we?" she asked. "For a while, at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

I stared in her direction my voice sure but pained "Yes. It's the only way to protect your father."

"I'm going to miss him so much. I'll miss everyone here."

There was no doubt this was hard for her all her human emotions pooring through soo much this was starting to make me understand her humanness was still locked in her.

*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J**A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*

I realised what time it was; fear floated around the whole house. Then as Carlisle came down stairs we only realised that Bella didn't. I went straight to Bella's

I knew I could count on her feeling though these, these were as unusual she perplexed me. Like Edward had warned me that little Renesme had shown her food, her human blood and the draw it had to her, I held her I did it before I had even registered her feelings her mood because of Renesmes safety. Though as I felt her Bella knew I had to hold her she didn't struggle in my loose restraint because she felt relaxed calm there was no desire, no craving, none of that. I really couldn't stand it, it went against everything I knew, How was I to protect her and Renesme when she didn't need protecting. How does she do it so easily, I have to say I find it easier that Bella is human at least I thought I did. But this this is worse, I can't avoid her.

*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J**A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*A+J*


	5. Breaking Dawn Part 2

_Breaking Dawn Part 2_

_I feel really... bad about not updating sooner I am working on other Jalice Tales to fit into these slots. _

_allgirlsloveavampire – I have started your request :D I like emotional gut retching writing and comedy, you chose a nice time-frame. _

_Mystery Girl 01__- I am drawing more to your idea I think it may be nice to see how others (other than Bella see Alice and Jasper. I like the comedy aspect of this time frame. _

_Thank You all for your reviews they are such *Beautiful words* _

_*J+A*_

I knew I could count on her feeling though these, these were as unusual she perplexed me. Like Edward had warned me that little Renesme had shown her food, her human blood and the draw it had to her, I held her I did it before I had even registered her feelings her mood because of Renesmes safety. Though as I felt her Bella knew I had to hold her she didn't struggle in my loose restraint because she felt relaxed calm there was no desire, no craving, none.

"What did I do?" she said calmly with confusion hinting through.

Edward looked at me we knew exactly what she did, I shouldn't say wrong just perplexing.

"But she was remembering being thirsty" "She was remembering the taste of human blood." Edward clearing it up for Bella as if it were justified. I didn't feel quite the same way.

I pulled a little tighter thinking again she would remember the smell.

"Yes" "and?" she said still confused etched within me HOW?.

"And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

I let go, sure too in myself and talent that her mood there was held with no obsession driving it, it was just me for precaution and instinctive reaction.

I really couldn't stand it, it went against everything I knew, How was I to protect her and Renesme when she didn't need protecting?

_To say I was frustrated was an understatement, I also felt out of control I could feel myself anger ozzing through me I need to get away before I depressed them all at my own failure or this volcano inside of me is going to erupt. _

"I can't understand" "I can't bear this"

*J+A*

I had to leave, I left with utter frustration and confusion I went out into the forest I headed down the others hunt route way following Alice's scent, it calmed me just smelling her I ran through the forest I had run quite a while, though there was nowhere to run to. I couldn't face seeing the others, not yet so I sat down slumped under a tree.

_How does she do it so easily, I have to say I thought I would find it easier that Bella is a vampire at least I thought I did. But this is worse, I can't avoid her, it just adds more doubt as it to how easy it is to resist the urge of human blood. _

_I began to think about how I can only focus on my control, looking back I had been proud of how far I have come since meeting Alice when I first hunted animals. I made myself think about the one fact they all reminded me while we were at school. What Alice and Edward reminded me. 'Jasper you have had a significantly large amount of blood even more than a regular vampire let alone vegetarians so of course you are going to find it hard and lengthily. _

I sat here a while calming down feeling the anger simmer until it was gone and happiness seeped through me. Whether on purpose or not but at that moment the smell rushed through my nose, I ran it came from the east I ran along the unmarked path. I went for her waist as she bound forward I couldn't see the others in her direction, I lifted and spun her around. The happiness didn't last she had her arms around my waist, "Jazz I would have warned you had I of known and I guess I warned you all but I only knew until she had the control within her".

"I don't blame you, or Bella I just can't understand it." I told her hoping she hadn't taken this to be her fault, I expected nothing from Alice.

"Jazz it is probably her gift, or the fact that she had time to prepare being a vampire, she knew more than anyone what it would be like before hand while she was still human." Whether being told and knowing this is her gift still doesn't help. I can't help my protecting instincts, they were intrinsic. Alice lifted her hands up my chest "Jasper just think how Emmett feels not being the strongest anymore."

I laughed and she was right that must be frustrating for him, probably more so.

"Thanks"

"Now imagine your gift suddenly only working to feel others emotions and suddenly not being able to control them as well" I was perplexed, I could imagine that I guess Emmett would be really annoyed and especially as he was competitive and brawly to say the least.

She let her hands slide down along with her face. "I meant me, I meant my gift." She said solemnly.

I had just shot myself in the foot how could I have not realised we have had endless conversations since we found out Renesme left holes as well as the wolves I felt like crying. I had absolutely no reason to allow this to eat me up, I am who I am it will take a lot more decades or even centuries to lose the drive of blood. I bent down lifted her chin up and kissed her. Tenderly my tongue; an antiseptic to her wounded soul enveloped her mouth. Remorse seeped from me in to her along with lust and love. I had no words for not realising and for letting the situation depress me.

I took her hand and led her with me back to our home. I glanced down at one point and interrupted the pleasurable silence to ask her a question.

"Alice can you come hunting with me I know you went just with the others but I need to help block my head it will make me less grouchy I know", hoping that point may sway her with her decision.

"Jasper you shouldn't need food to make you feel stronger in your self, but yes we will go later." She took my hand and we went back towards the house as we were a mile away we bumped into Esme and Emmett who Alice had left and they followed their original path back. The thought of facing Bella and Edward after my exit dawned on me as we got closer. "Come on Jasper I need to give Bella our present"

I walked behind ever slower I let go of Alices' hand she clearly wanted to get back, they had been a little longer than usual, fitting in their hunt and checking the house though not by more than ten minutes but still notable had I not met her it would have worried me. She swirled back to the house with Esme a few seconds later I felt Em's fist nudge my arm "come on bro" I went a little faster. I watched as Alice danced, she took it all into her stride, these blind spots and I went forward my head down but more happiness seep though the shame would go I told myself.

*J+A*

As we got into the house Alice was so excited about giving Bella her Birthday present. As she held out the key for Bella, this in turn annoyed Bella I could imagine why she hated the idea of having a vampire birthday. Then as Alice told her that it was for her actual birthday I felt her mood drop in an instant her anger flowed. Alice had none of it and fought Bella on this; besides it would be for her benefit completely.

*J+A*

"But look how she is dressed" "it has been killing me all day"

Bella seemed perplexed looking at the key Alice had given her. We hopefully have found a present to give her that she/they will enjoy. It had been hard to hide it from her.

"I know- I'll play you for it" "Rock, paper scissors" Alice said. I had to laugh not even Edward could get her on this one.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Edward was defeated there was no winning with Alice, well I can't say others don't win around Alice I sure have my ways of persuasion with her. She went off to show Bella the house.

It wouldn't be so strange Edward had spent a lot of time over at Bella's house so it wouldn't be so strange, but that had been a while ago. Tonight we all have Renesme to look after. I asked if we could have some time alone when Alice came back so I could hunt, we would take our turn later.

_Thank You for reading _

_Thank You for your reviews already ; ) please feel free to review let me know what you thought._

_Next chapter will look at Alice and Jasper hunting lots of detail and Alice and Jasper's turn to watch over Renesme following directly after this. _


	6. Breaking Dawn Part 3

A/N- No money gained totally not S.M. if so I'd make it all about A/J ; ) (No disrespect to her)

I have to say a huge Thank You to all of you who have added this story to your faves and for your reviews, I really appreciate your time to read this.

Last 1 of 3 in Breaking Dawn I think my NM mode came in, I have a few one shots of dif. times to add in here. But in my defence I really like this period and it centres on Jaspers feelings of change, but like the last chapter I wanted to add in what I think Alice might be feeling about not being able to see past the wolves and Renesme and I have added in a new worry for Alice which is not mentioned but I think it fits.

*M Rated bellow

*A+J*

APOV

We travelled to our usual spot the spot at first I thought I would find Jasper solidating at this afternoon.

The thing about our space, was no one knew it was ours probably even that this area within the wood existed. It was totally ours to conquer to hold as our own. It was a good 22 miles out from the house, no one in the family knew where it was or that there is a place we resided to in a time of need of privacy. None of the family have come within smelling distance of the place, when we have been here in the past few years.

This wasn't where we hunted, although there is a popular spot 5 miles east of this spot, although we and the family usually approach from the south they would be able to smell our scent up to here although it would be drenched in the air the vampire path towards our spot.

We quickened to reach the area I let go of his hand leaping to move faster still, though as I was in the air on my sixth leap he was there, hands at my waist making me leap higher and then he twirled me around, this was our little ritual the first time we came here he had surprised me by doing the same and it over whelmed me his spontaneity even after 50 years together he can still ignite me.

He would twirled me around I leaned his neck placing my teeth at his ear lobe. The groan escaped from his hazy face and wavering body. "you know it's a good thing that it is only 12 more steps away for me" his one eyebrow raised highlighting the little scar now visible.

"I know I could say the same the same but..." we were here, our home.

We slowly glided down to the ground Jasper lowering me, I swear slower than even human pace.

We lay there just holding one another looking up at the sky., it was late evening and yet there was still light. I didn't want him to ponder again.

"Jazz maybe it is her gift or maybe it is because she knew that she was going to be a vampire either way she is in control."

I paused I wanted him to really know it wasn't normal but normal for him was something beyond.

"believe me I was far from that tame when I was a newborn, You know even by the time I met you I wasn't fully accustomed to the taste of animals I slipped quite a few times as you I was driven on human blood quite a while before my later vision of the Cullen's feeding habits . I have had longer at this animal food than you but it still doesn't make it taste nicer." I guided him to my side holding onto his shoulders. I saw a glance of him _ask about Bella on the hunt_

"Jazz you are looking at this the wrong way any of us in Bella's position would have hunted the human the thing you have to realise is you have the strength and she in turn has weaknesses, we all have both. Though at least I can help her on her weakness she should love the wardrobe in her house. Like maybe it is a rule that vampires are born with style it must be in her new body, I mean even Victoria has style. "

Jasper laughed it made me glance at him. "There see that is what I was waiting for Victoria obviously has no style what-so -ever that monster." Before I let him say anything I told him. Jasper you know that the only monster you are is my sexy monster." He laughed again eventually a beautiful sound.

"That is so" he said and he pulled me on top of him and began kissing first my lips, followed by my neck then back up to nibble my ear. The sensations that flooded through me every time with this move especially the shock and grazing seeped through he knew what he was doing rising the monster in me. His teeth just grazed I am sure I must be moaning my mind was gone to his touch, to him. I make the few inches to reach his ear on our other side it took a good few seconds before I heard his groan.

After a moment or so he looked at me and kissed my nose and said "good job you are my frightening little monster too." And he winked at me I smiled and kissed his nose back. A few moments later I looked down and lay on his chest and sighed.

"After a little while he solemnly said "am I too much of a monster I can feel your sadness and worry, what is it? there is no one else here, tell me please." He pleaded.

"It's just as of today tomorrow we will be back to less of us that when we joined, Bella, Edward and the little wolves 'monster' Renesme. Well they have left, that means it will just be us and Carlisle, Esme, Em and Rose, and no doubt they will leave. Like they did when Edward left I haven't seen it yet but it is inevitable, our family Jasper may..." I hadn't got out my final word Jasper stopped me though whatever he may say wouldn't help. Alice stop it Bella, Edward and Renesme are barely down the lane from the house. We still have the others in the house, but we are all one family looking out for one another. Think about it how many times have Emmett and Rosalie left moved out and how far were they." This was true they had only moved away once since we joined the family and they were 5 miles away.

"But if they do I could stop them, at least Esme and Carlisle are unlikely to leave or kick us out" He joked. He leaned down and held my cheeks "it won't come to that, and besides they couldn't live without our gifts, and besides all I need is at least you to say I have family and a home, but now it won't come to just us too on our own."

_An image of me and Jasper in what appears to be a jungle there are ear piercing squawks, squeals hisses and croaks we are running and yet the grounds follow we are along wide paths and then we I am aware of no one else, we suddenly switch directions. _The vision cuts out though I know it was as clear as could be almost, a certain though we are searching not escaping the family, why?. I was just glad Edward didn't see."

"What was it you are confused."

"Trying to figure out why Bella won't use the wardrobe it has all the clothes she could possibly want, why did I put in clothes she would used to wear?" I lied I needed to figure this out and soon while Edward is out of range.

"Are you ready for to hunt now?" I said as I leaned up from his chest. I smiled down at him, though his eyes were closed.

"You know I don't think..." he opened his eyes and sat up with me still on him straddling him "I need to anymore I am totally in control, it was just my mood earlier I thought I'd need one, but I don't." I searched his eyes it was true he sure didn't need to hunt his eyes were a dark golden colour but nowhere near black, his mood felt calmer too. My eyes still dived into his a broad smile spread my face more so having seen his on his face I couldn't kiss his face with that proud smile so I steered with a broad grin all I could do without moving my eyes was hold onto him tighter holding him. He knew what I was feeling and knew what I would say. I was so proud of him that I didn't even care that this meant my thinking time would be postponed. I felt his arms circle my waist and we just sat here like this for a long time. Frozen yet feelings were flooding through.

*J+A*

We were due to look after Renesme we had already gone to our room, when we got back we were on the 2 until morning shift. She was currently passed from Rosalie's arms to Jaspers, it puzzled me how he could hold her, but he could I guess coz she had human blood in her like most vampires. He soothed her so as she wouldn't pick up on the change of hands and then he carefully sat down.

I sat down next to him and leaned against his arm the one holding her tiny legs. My hand brushed over her tiny one that was poking out of a blanket she probably didn't need. "I never thought it possible that we would add a family member, I looked at him I feel so blessed to have a family a family that cares for me, especially now having known my past. I know you have had a loving family and it is different for you but this everyone is more than I thought when that first image of our family graced my eyes I never thought of all this love.

A.N. –Thank you again for reading this, I usually go off track he-he-he and this did, it just kind of happened that Alice was worried about her family breaking apart. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks x


	7. NM Jasper look at me Alice, please

A/N- Twilight is created by S.M. I own none of this aka no money gained by me.

Summary-New Moon- J/A while in Denali with Alice leaving and Jasper staying. - This is –**allgirlsloveavampire** -request and I really like this period it takes a lot of emotion so I hope you guys can see why I started the way I do.

-bonus bellow – will make sense more if you read my New Moon tales - .net/s/5068590/1/Alice_and_Jasper_Tales_New_Moon

*JPOV

This right now is perfection, I know family is important I still would find it harder if we were to leave the Cullen's, they are our life which is why as Rosalie and Emmett are elsewhere we stay at this time of great need, and split. Leaving Forks was hard especially on Alice, our ever constant routine and comfort more importantly has changed. Though we had to leave, when Alice heard from James of her past we couldn't stay.

We had both gone to find out about Alice's life before she was turned it had drained us both the journey, the not knowing, then the information we found was awful to think how anyone let alone a whole family could be that dismissive of their own flesh and blood. We had found her own grave, I cradled her in my arms and asked her if she wanted to see, she had of course, and I led her there it felt like we were going one millimetre at a time neither wanting to see what our eyes saw. When we got there we knelt down before it we both just stared at the words over and over again I was glad now that she has no memory of this time that her brain no doubt had blocked it out. That and the countless days locked up barely fed and treated on countless times a day.

*A/J*

(We were near enough alone, as much as one could be in Alaska with all the Denali coven, though at least Edward was not here, to hear us. Emmett and Rosalie were away and Esme and Carlisle were on a hunt, with Tanya, Irina and Kate and the other members of the Denali coven.

As she moved above me she bounced and flaunted about, the most beautiful woman to me my wife. Her smile was plastered on her dainty face though her eyes I saw were lightly closed. I lifted up to her holding her hips. I drawled her name out aloud, she liked this and to be honest I did too. My accent in some ways lets me know that I am me that this part of me was almost the same as my human self, it reminds me of the simple things that though I have changed there is something's that are still constant, Alice helps.

"So are you ready for the next round" she says with her smile a now wide smirk as she lies me down and begins starting on me with the first scars covering my chest.

"I can live with this I think," my mind now a blur as she flutters down my body. After a few minutes I realise that I feel absolutely nothing. So I open my eyes, really wishing I hadn't Alice was still in a vision though her face was almost ghostly.

"Alice, look at me Alice please" this was unusual I knew she had been gone a few minutes I needed for her to at least look normal. "Alice" I said again holding her hands. She was frozen though and it still took me another couple of minutes before she searched for my face. "Jazz she has gone" she said ever so quietly her face still ghost like shock covering her emotions the sadness seeping through the bucket load.

I daren't ask her what she was on about, though I had to. "Who has gone and where?"

"Bella" Alice said unclear eyes and again a soft voice.

"Alice, you know you can't look for Bella" I said a little sternly

"Jasper, I didn't don't you see she is gone I saw her she... she is dead Jasper, I couldn't help it the vision it came" she said with a loader voice and towards the end a stint of anger lay.

"I am sorry Alice, truly sorry, Bella..., are you sure?" I said not wanting to say it aloud my own emotions began to seep in as Alice's sadness and grief were fully apparent.

"Yes, Jasper she jumped off a cliff I waited and waited and then waited some time still. Jasper it was so clear the vision, I can do nothing..." she said as she lay down, as I followed I lay myself within her eye line. My hands went to her face. We stayed like this for nearly an hour.

Then as if a tornado had blustered through, there had been no vision, she just got up grabbed some clothes from the draws and put them on, fair enough I thought. But then she grabbed one of her suitcases and started packing. It wasn't until I realised that she was only packing for herself that I said "Alice what are you doing?"

She wouldn't look at me as she was folding her clothes and placing them inside (only the ones she chose to take). "I am going to see Charlie I can at least help with the funeral arrangements, and stay a few days to help him out."

"Alice, we aren't to go up," I said calmly she wasn't thinking straight there was nothing she could do.

"Jasper I think this is an exception I cannot go any later, don't you see." She said eyes on mine anger seeping through.

"You know I cannot go against what Edward said, but I can come up with you." This sinking feeling I knew that she knew that I couldn't go she knew and didn't want to say a word. There was no possible way of stopping her. That going back would change things. Why were the others away.

I got up and went over to her "Alice please" I said as I gently took her hand away from the case.

"Jasper I can't don't you see I should have been looking for her I knew how much Edward loved her I should have Jasper. I can at least do this."

"Then I will come Alice" I was desperate. I know I needed to stay because other wise the consequence could be the Cullen's abandon us, I wouldn't let that happen for Alice I would stay, make them believe that she did it to help, surely they would see that. Still be able to keep us in the family even though we went behind Edwards back in action.

"Jazz you can't I will be spending all my time at Charlie's house I will only be a few days Jasper, you would be little help Charlie wouldn't let you near him and he won't want your emotional skills. So Jasper I don't see how you going would help, there but here you need to tell the others."

"Do they need to know" I asked surely not we were not to know anything of Bella.

"Yes they need to know where I have gone why... why I have left you alone. Jasper please don't make this harder for me". She said her eyes now away from my own.

"But what am I to say that you had a vision that you saw Bella dead, and that you have gone up to help Charlie" I didn't like it if Edward found out, "Alice I don't like what he could be capable of if he found out you knew", wait until Carlisle gets back at least Alice, please."

"You know I can't there isn't time, Jasper" she said now zipping up the bag placing it easily on the floor and looking at me holding my still naked chest. "I have to go, whether Edward likes it or not she is still family/ a best friend a near sister, I can't not help. She cared for Charlie now I need to care for him and help him until the funeral is over." She said as she kissed my chest, and then looked up into my eyes, as I bent down level to her. "you know I wish for nothing more than for us both to be there".

"I'll take Carlisle's car that should be sufficient" she said not looking into my eyes her head down again.

"I don't know what to say Alice other than just come back to me." I said in her direction though her head was still down.

As soon as the words ended her head was up faster than my focusing. "Jasper there is no doubt in my mind that I will be back; And if only to you once the others have realised I went against Edwards wishes then so be it, but I will find you again Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen in a few days." She kissed my nose and left. I couldn't watch her leave I just had to think, at least Alice will be coming back to me, at least she is alive. I stood motionless towards the side of our rooms door.

After a countless amount of time I eventually moved and went around to her side of the bed, though before I reached I could see over there on the floor, where all of her clothes from earlier were strewn about the floor. I picked them up and placed them neatly in the right draws. Then I left the room and began pacing around the house hoping the others would come back soon.

*J+A*

A/N- For those of you who have read My 'Alice and Jasper Tales New Moon' or if you want to read more- (here is a little bonus)

I lay down on my side of the bed and stared at the now and for a long time in the future empty space next to me. I led on my front and placed my head on the pillow and my hands under them thinking of her gone. My hands then rested on something, unsure of what it was I pulled it out, it was Alice's Purple lace underwear with frills, she had worn one day though not last night, how had they possibly got there, all I could do was smirk.

A/N- Aw I just feel for them – and that is even before they have to spend more horrific time apart!

Feel free to review and/or- let me know if you would like any particular part written – I have an Post canon/BD fic I may work on but not for a lil while, so free to take up options A/J centric! :D

-I am writing Mystery Girl 01's request at the moment.


	8. BT Carlisle happiness flooded me

A.N. –S.M. owns this not me I will not receive a penny from this!

-This one shot is dedicated to- Mystery Girl 01 – Who wanted Carlisle's POV for the time Alice and Jasper met. This is my first time writing Carlisle, I think I have a gist on him but here goes.

-A big Thanks to '_**Twlightfans' /Candace **_for agreeing to beta this.

-Thank You for messages, reviews and for all the favourites it is much appreciated.

Carlisle's POV

It was unusual to have someone knock on our door, even though I am the local doctor. The residents of Forks were scared of my family and I, though they should be cautious because even if they don't know what we are, we are still dangerous to them.

I went to the door as did Rosalie, no doubt to scare them off, and my wife also did to be the counter balance to Rosalie and to try and welcome them, or at least be a polite 'citizen'. I on the other hand was curious, surely if it were a patient they would phone me. I often took work calls in my study out of hour's times, patients knew this and to be honest probably preferred too. So this knock led to us all answering the door.

I opened the door and in popped one vampire who squeezed through the door before a welcome, though it wasn't as if she was about to attack either. She was closely followed by another vampire only this one was the complete opposite where she appeared dainty and small in physique he was tall; where she was pure he was covered in battle scars. Scars I had come across before, mostly during my time with the Volturi.

I was cautious, although she radiated far from fear as she suddenly realised we wore shocked faces she glanced then spoke whilst gliding so gracefully around the house almost dragging the guy with her. "Oh Hello I am Alice and this here is Jaz—Jasper, and you are Carlisle, Esme and, oh yes, the beautiful Rosalie. My vision did nothing for you" she called to us, now wavering behind her.

Then she shocked us all as she (and I guess him as well) took to the stairs. Esme was trying to reach her, Rosalie was about to stop her and I only followed trying to understand what she was talking about. "I have had visions of joining your family for many years now but to be actually here, what a wonderful house you keep," I could barely say anything as now she was the far side of the corridor entering the rooms, our rooms, Esme seems far from worrying as these people traipse around uninvited around our house; she can clearly see how nice the house looks because of my wife's design skills. _How could they be a threat? _I asked myself, though nothing could take me by surprise.

They went into the rooms on the first floor, the others followed. I kept back, keeping a watchful eye on them. I wonder if the boys would have allowed them to come in the house, wait, I am glad they weren't here to stop them coming in. As I wonder this they are in Edwards' room "So beautiful, Oh Jasper just look at this room it is simply perfect, and oh my gosh look at this view." I hear her saying to Jasper; Rosalie stands there hands on hips with a quizzical look on her face, I am waiting for her to blow, and to be honest, she has done me proud. They then turn back around and Alice looked at me. She begins, "You wouldn't mind if we stayed, would you?" her face makes me laugh; she appears to have the charm of a princess.

I looked at her and then I took Esme's hand and ushered them to follow me down stairs, this allowed me to think of what she—they were asking. I led them into our living room and gestured for them to sit down, needless to say, Rosalie bounded into her spot, no doubt intent on knowing more. They sit down she is almost on top of Jasper a nervous look upon her face. I am still unsure, I think of Edward and Emmett, my sons' which makes me think that they are just as important in this decision, there is no thought to it so I break the news.

"I am afraid we shall have to wait for my sons to come back from a hunt." I say. Though I think she may have miss understood as she is smiling back at me, I look towards Jasper, at least he looks like he understood I was thinking then I heard her speak. "Oh well Edward won't mind about his room, if that is what you are thinking," She almost burst with joy and she spoke as matter of fact her character shocked me, it was so positive.

As I stared at Alice, Jasper suddenly began to talk and look at me. I drew my eyes to him, I relaxed yet I still questioned: why would he have a few bite marks and why was she a charmer? I defiantly needed the other two, though as a protector these questions I think I already have answers to.

"I do beg my pardon for my manners I am Jasper Whitlock," happiness flooded me as I shook his hand I felt even more relaxed than a second ago; I look to his hand in mine. "So I take it you need to have contact to work your gift?" I replied after I released and the feelings vanished as my hand did. He smiled, it was a pleasant smile simple but heartfelt to some degree. "No sir" he replied. Then a rush of excitement and in some from gratitude, spread through me I looked towards the others Rosalie and Esme appeared to have the same expression of shock a happy shock. I marvelled at Jaspers skills.

While I was looking at the others I didn't realise until Edward and Emmett walked into the room that they were back.

"Hello I'm Alice and this here is Jasper, we have come to join your family." Alice says to both Edward and Emmett.

Edward laughed "Don't worry he did," Edward said although I am not sure what it was to I glance and see him still looking at Alice. It then clicks that they can communicate with one another, through their skills. "So how long have you known that I can read minds?" Edward confirms my own thoughts.

"Oh a few years now." Alice said though she spoke to us all. I smiled in return. She then turned to Edward and said to him, _'You poor person,'_ in return to a silent question we all missed.

I sat down and ushered for those standing which was Alice as well to sit down. I turned to her as I gestured her to sit down and began. "A few years, you best start at the beginning;" I nodded a confirmation and wanted her to tell us who they are, why they would want to join in our family.

They re-laid their story as they did I watched as these new vampires; that if I were honest with myself already felt comforting, and even if I dare say familiar. She recalled without any hesitations though her focus was off us her eyes lay on his, as she recalled her story, I felt a clinch as it sounded similar to mine a lonely start as I had.

My stomach and thoughts only ceased as she spoke of her long awaited encounter with Jasper. I felt relief at hearing their meeting at hearing their journey to here. How long it had taken for them both to search for us and yet it was nothing in comparison it took her to find any companion to find Jasper, my heart was touched by her similar beginning, though I had to remember she was much more alone and did not hold the information I already knew as human. I paused again, Jasper did not speak of his time before Alice, but to me at least that was irrelevant he was here genuine enough for me, thinking of the scars, we all have pasts. I smiled at them both as she finished speaking and nervously turned to me.

*A+J*

"It appears," I say gesturing to the raised hands in favour. "That you two are to be apart of our family. Welcome".

Please Review let me know what you think, or if you would like a particular Alice Jasper (mostly centred) time frame or situation.

Thanks Again! :D


	9. Post BD Valentines Day

Pairing – Jasper/Alice

Characters –All the Cullen's

Time – Post Breaking Dawn

Summary – Jaspers Valentine Surprise - Lil one shot.

Warning - Adults Only.

It was a few weeks before Valentine's Day.

Whilst Emmett was with Alice distracting her Jasper had words with Bella for his secretive Valentine's day for Alice. He asked her to totally distract Alice whilst he and Emmett shopped in Port Angeles.

~ 2 Weeks Later ~

Next it worked the other way around Bella helped by distracting Alice whilst Jasper had plans with Emmett. As they walked towards the first of the two shops they needed to enter A query hit Jasper.

"I need a way to tell her Emmett". Jasper said whilst they were out SHOPPING!

"Well you could be a romantic like me..." Emmett was caught off guard by Jasper who was choking from laughing so hard.

After clearing his thought a good length of seconds later Jasper replied. "And your plan would be?"

"For me, to give her a note with the details on."

"For _you_ to give her a note, why not give it to her myself." He said a little bewildered.

They paused before entering the jewellers. "I mean it would be more mysterious so to speak if you had little contact until the unveiling."

They entered the shop where they were greeted

"Good day I hope for you both, Mr Cullens'" Jasper only nodded. Whilst Emmett replied "yet more jewellery for our dear ladies" and a big smirk was plastered across his face. Jasper glanced at the item in Emmett's hand, whilst he picked his piece up "Ready".

They reached the second shop there was little hope of them hiding from her thoughts it was an unusual shop.

"This is so... the one you need Jasper. Get it on I'll get the other half". Emmett replied excitedly.

Jasper had the one part on while Emmett handed him the other part of the outfit.

"Bro your plan is gonna be soo sweet."

"Thanks, only I think I should give her the note, there is only 1 week I need to hand her the note tomorrow morning, I just shall think of a way to deliver the other 2 notes only I can't wake up on Valentine's Day without her by my side.

~The following Day~

Jasper lay there watching Alice rest before she would wake and do anything but rest especially after he tells her of his plans for Valentines Day.

Whilst he could see that she was twitching nearly ready to open her eyes, he sat up.

"Good Morning... again" Alice said to Jasper reaching to sit up as well.

"Um..."

"Jasper what do you want to show me..." she smirked going to his hands where the note was.

"Okay here it is, only it is for Valentine's Day and remember Alice a week _is_ a long time!" Jasper handed her the note.

Alice read the note "Jasper a week is not long enough to come up with..." She paused while indicating how much of her body need clothing. "Well a whole outfit."

"Don't worry I had Esme work on it. Besides with both your design skills you will be fine, I just thought, it would be different."

*Valentine's Day*

They both woke up with arms and legs wrapped around one another, they had been talking and well, the rest is left to your own imagination.

"So when do we have to leave?" Alice said with her face leering down to Jaspers, before pattering kisses adorned his scars.

"Well... probably not until 2."

*Ariving*

"Jasper... I can't believe you, you remembered"

"Um I am a vampire same as you, besides it was well."

"I know but I thought, I thought you were a guy. The first place we stayed together. Here we are back in Philadelphia,"

"Well I guess emotional skill help. I mean here we are still together." He took her hands in his. "I mean we have found our family, Although now with the three left and Rose and Em having more weekends away I thought well now would be the best time to get away and this was all that stuck in my head. Still even now..." Alice leaned in and wrapped her arms around him.

_The place didn't look like a hotel now it looked like a house. _

"Dare I ask you how much you paid them? or threatened them?" As she looked up and into his eyes, she realised she didn't really need an answer.

"I told them of our story and reminded them it would be Valentine's Day and only asked that we leave a note that we didn't want to be disturbed and I left a Pre-Thank You note.

*The Outfits*

"Ready to change?" Jasper said with a wink.

"Oh Yes Jasper, you know I think this is just as nice as your surprise get away only well hotter. You take the bed room I'll take the toilet and closet.

Jasper laid on the bed in the same room nearly a hundred years ago only he looked slightly different right now.

"Ready?" Alice shouted.

"I sure am" Jasper said in a deeper voice than usual.

Only when she came in Jasper realised that he was not ready at all for what Alice wore in front of him.

There Alice stood in an all black patent costume that resembled Cat Woman only she had designed it herself, she had adapted it. By seeing Jaspers fly opened mouth it was a successful transformation. Alice slowly waltzed over to the bed where she glided her hands down her own superhero there in front of her was Jasper in a Bat man costume where his adjustments to his costume meant holes in five particular places.

"God you are Hot" They both Screamed out whilst Alice Bit down on one of the nipples that were on show.

Needless to say that was both the most romantic and also Hottest Shenanigans of this Couples lives; so far to date that is.

***The End***


End file.
